Dreams Come True
by RockLeeFan
Summary: Naruto tries once more to get Sakura on a date with him. And time she says yes! Read and find out what happens next! NaruxSaku Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was walking down the street to Sakura's house to ask her to yet another movie. It was pouring outside, but Naruto didn't care. Except that they were 20, nothing had really changed from when they were 12, Naruto was still immature, Sauske was still in Orochimaru's clutches, and Naruto still asked Sakura on dates always to be declined. But Naruto had a good feeling about tonight; in fact he had already purchased the tickets and asked Negi and TenTen to meet them there for a double date. Negi and TenTen were already married but they still loved going to the movies.

Naruto had just reached Sakura's door so he knocked, when it opened, Sakura was on the other side.

"Umm… Sakura I was wondering if maybe you want to see a movie with me, I already have the tickets." Sakura was about to close the door when something inside of her started talking. _Come on Sakura, he came all the way here in the pouring rain, plus he already paid for the tickets. I mean this is the hundredth time he has asked you, someone that cares that much will definitely take care of you. Plus, he might be a great kisser. _The voice then laughed and went away.

"Ok Naruto I'll go with you, let me get my purse."

"Oh no Sakura that won't be necessary, I'll pay for everything. Plus, I brought you this umbrella for you to use." So Naruto gave her the umbrella and they walked out into the rain.

Sakura was thankful for Naruto doing all of this for her so she thought she would make this night enjoyable for him. Sakura then pulled him in really close to her body.

"Well I'm not going to let my date get all wet am I?" Sakura said to the obviously confused Naruto. Naruto had never felt so good in his life, and Sakura could see this. She planned on making this the best day of his entire life. "Hey Naruto I was wondering if you would walk me home after the movie?"

"Well of course, I'll do whatever makes you happy. Oh look, were here, and there's Negi and TenTen." Negi and TenTen were waving, well TenTen was waving, and Negi was standing there looking cool. After all of them said hello to each other they went into the movie. Sakura sat next to Naruto and TenTen sat next to Negi. Naruto wasn't too interested in the movie. It was a chick flick, but he knew Sakura would like it. About half through the movie when it got to the kiss scene Negi and TenTen started making out.

After watching them for a little bit, Naruto leaned over to Sakura. "Umm… Sakura."

"Don't even think about it Naruto, but for paying for all of this I will give you this." Sakura gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now quiet down and watch the movie." After that, there was no way that Naruto could pay attention.

After the movie

Negi and TenTen had already left and the only ones outside of the theater were Naruto and Sakura.

"Sakura do you want to come to the park with me and watch the stars?"

"Sure Naruto, if that's what you want." Sakura was surprised, Naruto knew how to make a date, and she was having a lot of fun with him. When they got to the park, Naruto set a blanket down. They both sat down on the blanket and started looking at the starry sky. Naruto was tempted to kiss Sakura right then, she just looked so beautiful in the moonlight. But Naruto decided not to, because he moved to fast for her he might never have a night like this again.

"Wow Naruto, this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"No Sakura, I've seen better." Naruto turned to look Sakura in the eye.

"Yeah Naruto, but I've seen the best." Sakura closed her eyes and started leaning towards Naruto. Naruto did the same thing until their lips met. They were kissing passionately for about ten seconds when Sakura's tongue started begging to enter Naruto mouth. Naruto of course let her so their tongues could meet with each other. Soon after their tongues passed each other so they could taste the inside each other's mouths. About a minute later they broke apart in dire need of air. Naruto was sitting there with a grin on his face while Sakura fell on her back and started looking at the sky again. Sakura had defiantly succeeded in making this his best day ever, but the weird but was that he had made this her's.

Naruto was walking Sakura back to her house in silence; no one had much to say after that. Sakura had realized that the inner voice was right, he was a great kisser. Finally they got to Sakura's doorstep.

"Thanks for an amazing night Naruto; I would love to do this again sometime."

"Of course Sakura, but I was thinking next time could be more of a girlfriend-boyfriend thing?"

"Who said that this time wasn't?" Sakura went inside and closed the door behind her. Sakura thanked her inner voice a thousand times that night, without it, she would have never seen how good Naruto would be to her. She felt ashamed of herself for being mean to him for his whole life. She know knew that he deserved much better.

Naruto was walking back to his apartment; he couldn't stop thinking about what Sakura had said, _who said this time wasn't? _Naruto touched his lips for the hundredth time that night. They still felt tingly from when Sakura kissed him, but Naruto guessed that's what it felt like to have a first kiss. Naruto took out his house key and opened the front door. Naruto had moved into a regular house to live by himself so he could have some privacy. Naruto needed to get some sleep because he trained five hours with Jiraiya daily in hope of one day he would be able to bring Sauske back. Naruto went into his bedroom, changed into his pajamas, and went to bed. That night, his dreams were filled with images of Sakura.

The Next Day

It was nine o'clock a.m. and Naruto was already out in the fields training with the sannin. He had been training since five in the mourning. Jiraiya had been pushing him really hard today; he said it was because Naruto was almost at the level of Orochimaru. Jiraiya even said that Naruto would be aloud to go rescue Sauske when he was able to get a rasengan in each hand. Tsunade was training Sakura to accompany Naruto on the mission. The mission was the first ever rank A to not have a whole team of three ninja take the mission. It was obvious that Naruto would take the job of hokage when Tsunade resigned. Tsunade was currently trying to make a way to change the rule of not being able to marry as hokage, so Naruto could do as he pleased.

"Ok Naruto, that's all for today. You are really getting better, at this rate you'll be able to take on Orochimaru at the end of the month. If you'll excuse me, I have to go do my research." The sannin then walked through the bushes and out of sight, but Naruto could tell that he was headed to the hot springs. Naruto was exhausted so he headed back to his apartment to get some sleep. He hadn't been this tired in weeks. So when he got home he just threw his ninja tools in random places around his room and crawled into bed.

Author's Note

Thanks for reading, plz review I love reading the reviews. More chapters on the way! So keep reading and enjoy. NarutoxSakura 4 life!!

Next Chapter: Sakura had a talk with Tsunade and then with Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Two and a half weeks after the date

Sakura was in her room tidying up from last night when she had Ino and TenTen over at her house. There were snacks and other party items scattered all over her room. She was having some weird dreams lately, every time she dreamed of something to do with Sauske it would be dulled out and blurry, but Naruto would show up in the dream and it was like a glow was coming off of him. Was she in love with Naruto? No, she couldn't be, she still loved Sauske. Or did she? She hadn't seen him in 8 years. She needed to talk to someone about this before it killed her. She thought Tsunade would have some experience so that's where she would go first.

Tsunade's office

Tsunade was working on some paperwork from the sand village when her door opened. A depressed looking Sakura came through and took a seat in front of The Hokage's desk.

"Hello Sakura, you don't look so good. What is troubling you? Oh wait, you want to talk to me about the whole you want to love Naruto but you think you should love Sauske thing right?"

"Yes, I mean NO I don't want to love Naruto!"

"You can lie to my face, but you can't lie to yourself or my mind. My jutsu won't allow it."

"You put a jutsu on me without my permission!" Sakura's eyes then began to water and she started crying. "Oh who am I kidding? You're right, I want to love him, but I think it would be unfair to Sauske." Tsunade then leaned across the desk and slapped Sakura hard in the face.

"UNFAIR! You call one of the biggest traitors in the history of the village not being loved by one of the prettiest girls in that same village that he betrayed unfair! I never thought that I would say this to you, but you are truly an idiot!" Tsunade then calmed down and sat back down. "And besides, you have no chance with him."

"Why don't I have a chance with Sauske?"

"I sent some of our top ninja to spy on Sauske and we found the reason he is staying with Orochimaru. You might not like this Sakura, but on a journey through a village Sauske met a girl. When he brought her back to camp Orochimaru was absolutely furious. Sauske's girl has been tied up and has had a knife pointed at her throat ever since. He has tried to get her back many times, he can beat Orochimaru but with Kabuto with him, there is no chance. Orochimaru has asked her if she has wanted to leave but she says she will not leave without Sauske."

"Wait, you mean Sauske finally found someone? That's great, but that's so horrible that she is being tortured. Why is Orochimaru doing that?"

"Because the girl has ninja skills that are about at a leaf ninja genin level, plus she has a very little known bloodline ability. So, Orochimaru is scared that Sauske will teach her to become strong so they can escape."

"What is this bloodline ability of hers?" Sakura was now looking at Tsunade with a look of concern on her face.

"She has the ability to make water out of nothing. If she had proper training for about a year, she would be able to pull off a water shark jutsu in the middle of the desert."

"Umm… Tsunade, can you excuse me, I have to go talk to Naruto." Sakura then turned her back on the hokage before she could mutter out any response.

In front of the hokage building

Sakura looked around before walking down a street towards Naruto's house which was about 2 miles away. She walked peacefully and silently through the streets observing her surroundings. She couldn't remember the last time that she was on this side of town. This part of town was by far the most beautiful side, but the most crimes were committed here. Sakura kept walking until a guy a lot of tattoos walked up to her and started talking. "Hey honey, how about we grab a room and have some fun."

"How about not" the man screamed and flew into the nearest house where he was put threw a window. Sakura looked behind her and there stood Naruto rasengan still in hand throwing a little grin in Sakura's direction. Naruto put an arm over Sakura's shoulders and they kept walking in the direction of Naruto's house. Sakura had never personally been in Naruto's house but her friends said that it's amazing. When they reached the house Naruto took or a key and unlocked the front door and let Sakura lead the way into the living room.

Sakura had never seen such an expensive looking house, in his living room Naruto had bushy carpets, leather furniture, and golden framed pictures up on the walls. Sakura had noticed there was a big space on the wall where nothing was, not even any paint.

"Umm… Naruto, why is that big space there?"

"I'm waiting to have a picture with my first true girlfriend, and when I do, I get another golden frame and I hang it up there."

"Ok Naruto how about tomorrow we go up to Hokage Mountain, we can get our picture taken and then we can get some lunch."

"That would be great Sakura, now let's get off that subject. I know you have something important to tell me, so I'll go make some coffee, and then we will talk." Naruto then disappeared behind one of the many doors leading out of the living room. Sakura sat door in one of the comfortable chairs that Naruto had pulled up for the two of them. She was looking around the room at the various pictures that Naruto had placed on the walls. There was one of team 7, one of him, Shino, and Shikamaru.

Naruto then came in with a tray that had two cups of coffee on it along with the cups that had milk and creamer. Naruto handed one of the cups to Sakura so they could start talking. Naruto looked much sadder than he usual was and Sakura wanted to know why.

"Naruto you look depressed, why is this?"

"Oh, it's just that the village had to stop the mission to try and find another member of the Uzumaki clan before they could succeed."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Naruto, but maybe someday we can build the Uzumaki clan." There was then a twinkle in Naruto's eye, they both knew what the other was thinking, and they both knew what was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Mourning

Naruto woke up next to his beautiful Sakura-chan. He had skipped his training this mourning, but after he told Jiraiya why, Naruto knew that he would understand. Sunlight was pouring through the curtains that Naruto had closed last night. Naruto just laid there so he would not disturb her sleep. He was running his fingers through her hair when he looked over at the clock. It was 9:37 so Naruto got up as quietly as possible, so he could go make breakfast for the two of them.

Naruto was looking for something that he could pull of as a breakfast. Belief it or not, Naruto was a pretty good cook, he had learned a lot more than jutsu on that 3 year training trip with the sannin. The only things that Naruto had for breakfast other than ramen were eggs, sausage, muffin mix, and bacon (The stuff he never ate from Kakashi's "Eat Healthy" baskets). Naruto didn't know which one Sakura would like the most so he thought, hell, I'll make it all.

Naruto spent about half an hour working on all of the breakfast, he used chakra so it would be done when Sakura woke up.

Back in the bedroom

Sakura woke to the smell of sizzling bacon and fresh made muffins. She quickly put on her clothes that Naruto had thrown to the side of the bed last night. She walked into the kitchen to find where the smell was coming from. When she walked in she saw Naruto putting cups and plates on the table and every once and a while he would walked to the stove and stir or flip something.

"Good mourning Naruto, is all of this for me?"

"Oh yeah, I just thought you could use a good breakfast I snuck out of the room and made it."

"But, Naruto I have to go home, take a shower, and change so we can get our pictures taken."

Naruto gave some of his best puppy dog eyes. "But you can't go when I've made all of this delicious food."

"Oh ok Naruto I'll stay, but I have to leave right after, and you have to get ready for pictures." Naruto pulled out a chair for Sakura, she gave him a kiss and then sat down and Naruto pushed the chair in. Naruto went to the other side of the table and sat down so he could immediately start eating. Naruto and Sakura talked about the mission to rescue Sauske all the way through the meal. Sakura was sure that Sauske would be surprised to learn that they had done what they had done last night. But she was even a bit surprised; a couple weeks ago she had thought Naruto was an annoying loser, and now she having sex with him.

When the meal was over Naruto lead her to the front door and kissed her once more goodbye. When Sakura left Naruto went straight to his room, he had to get ready for pictures. Naruto tried on a couple pairs of his dress clothes but he couldn't decide because he didn't know what Sakura was wearing. Sakura had said that she wanted it to be a natural picture so Naruto just threw on some casual clothes and left for the Hokage Mountain.

On the mountain

Naruto had been walking up the path for sometime now and he finally reached the top. Sakura was looking into a small mirror fixing her hair with a small comb that she had pulled from her purse. She was wearing usual red top with a blue medium length skirt and high boots. Naruto was wearing his usual black and orange coat with orange pants. These days, Naruto wore two necklaces, the one he had won from Tsunade all of those years ago, and a necklace that was a golden leave village symbol on a piece of orange lace that he had inherited from his father. The necklace had the power to store chakra so that the one wearing it could access it when they were low. Sakura saw Naruto in the mirror and quickly turned around to give him a kiss.

"Hey Naruto, our turn to get our pictures is in ten minutes," Sakura then let out a sigh. "Naruto, your hair is a disaster." Sakura then made him turn around so she could comb his hair.

Naruto was wining the entire time she was combing. "Who are you my mother?"

"No, but I am your girlfriend who wants you to look for these pictures. You know, these pictures are very expensive but I suppose that's what it takes to get the best pictures in town. I had to pay extra for the photography crew to come up to these mountains because I know this your favorite place to be. You better at least look good for me after I put all of this together."

"Oh, I didn't know that you had to go through all of this trouble for me."

"It was no trouble Naruto-kun, consider it payback for that amazing breakfast this mourning. Ok Naruto, your hair is done; I'll let you go so you stop wining." The photographer then called their names and they went up in the little studio that they had set up for the occasion.

After the pictures

Naruto and Sakura were walking down the streets of Kohona for lunch. Naruto was looking through the pictures, he had gotten one picture in the golden frame and all of the others were smaller versions put into a book. The big one was a picture of Sakura sitting on Naruto lap with her head resting on his shoulder, in the background there was a beautiful view of all of Kohona. Naruto was then approached by Tsunade. "Naruto it's time for your party."

Naruto and Sakura both talked at the same time. "What party?"

"What party!!? Has no one told you!? Well… I have good news and bad news. First is the bad news, you will not be going on a mission to save the Uchiha."

"What! I've been working to go on this mission for four years!"

"Our best ninja will be replacing you such as me, Juriaya, Kakashi, and Gai. Also about twenty other top ninja will be assisting us. You see, our spies have discovered that Orruchimaru and Kabuto will be gone from Sauske for five days, that's when we strike. And even better, the day we leave will be my last day as hokage."

"But why would you quit as the hokage."

"Because by this time next week I'll be on that mission and I'll have passed the honor on to the new one who is… Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto's mouth dropped open as he processed what Tsunade had just said, he couldn't believe that he had accomplished both of his dreams in one week. He had done it with Sakura and became hokage, this was amazing. "So Naruto, what do say, do you want to be the 6th hokage?"

"Of course, I would be glad to lead this great village. But, wait what about the marriage rules for the hokage?"

"That's for us to discuss at a later date, but for now, we have to get going. Everyone is already at the party." Tsunade then gave Naruto a little pat on the back as they started walking towards the Hokage Building. While they were walking Naruto realized that Tsunade had stuck something to his back when she had slapped him. He realized that it was a note. He waited until Sakura looked away to unfold it and read it. _Wait for Sakura to leave you alone at the party, and then find me upstairs._

At the party

Naruto had been walking around shaking hands for a while now and was getting bored. Sakura had walked away to talk to Ino so Naruto decided to head upstairs and ask Tsunade what the letter was all about. When he reached the top of the steps he realized that Tsunade was sitting at her desk cleaning out what was left of her possessions in the office.

"Oh, Naruto, please take a seat, we have things to discuss. You said you wanted to know about the marriage rules, so here it is. I figured out that the only document that ever states that the hokage can't get married is the indestructible scroll. It is said that before your father, the fourth died, he put a jutsu on it that aloud one jutsu to destroy it. You see Naruto during my research I discovered a note written by the fourth the day before he died. It reads: _I wish for my son to a have a better life than I ever did. My son will meet an amazing girl and for his happiness the scroll must be destroyed._ The fourth also wrote up a contract that if signed by the fourth, fifth, and sixth hokage, the village will allow us to destroy the scroll."

"Well then let's do it! We have every right to; my father even gave us the permission!"

"You don't understand Naruto; the jutsu that destroys it requires the sacrifice of one of the three legendary sannin. It's like the reaper death seal except the one who cast it will not die, and the person will not be able to resist like Orochimaru did last time. The sacrifice's soul will be sucked into the scroll and then the scroll will disintegrate. And I have decidied that for my apprentice Sakura, I will be the sacrifice."

"No Tsunade! You can't do that, Sakura will be torn up inside if you were to do something like that, she would never be happy again. Wait, you said one of the sannin, what if I tracked down Orochimaru and put him in the scroll."

"I don't know Naruto, it's a pretty big claim to say that you can track possibly the strongest of the sannin and take him down. Besides, he has Kabuto to assist him."

"Oh Tsunade, you see me and Sakura have been training for four years to fight this guy. Plus, we can wait for Sauske to get back so he can come with us; he knows Orochimaru's fighting style. As you know, I have surpassed my master Jiraiya in the area of over all combat. And as you should know first hand, Sakura could almost match you when you were in your prime."

"Yes, I know how good Sakura has become, but we haven't seen Orochimaru fight for quite sometime."

"Yes but Sauske has, plus he has the sharingan, he'll be able to seven show us his jutsu."

"Fine, when Sauske gets back you guys will train for about a month before I allow you to go on this trip. After that I will allow a team 7 reunion mission to find and kill Orochimaru, you will be taking the scroll with you to cast the jutsu that the fourth made able to destroy it. But Naruto, I ask you one favor. Bring back Kabuto to the leaf village… alive."

"Why would you want me to waste my time to bring that scum back to this village?"

"I have my reasons, now you may go back downstairs, I'm sure Sakura will be wondering where you are. Oh and Naruto, she is the only one you can tell about what we have talked about in this room."

Naruto walked down the stairs with everything that Tsunade had said spinning in his head, tomorrow the ninja would leave and Naruto would realize his dream to become hokage. He now had to make his speech, and then he would be going home to get some much needed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next mourning

Naruto woke up the next mourning in his house on the couch; he looked around and saw a note on the table. _Mourning Naruto-kun, the party must have tired you out; you fell asleep in a chair after your speech. I brought you home and put you on the couch, meet me at the mission gathering. Love, Your Sakura._ Naruto then realized that he only had 45 minutes before the ninja left to rescue Sauske, so he got up to get dressed and grab a shower.

On his way to the meeting

Naruto's head was still buzzing with all the information that she had given that last night. Hey had to admit there was a lot that could go wrong with the plan. First off, the mission to rescue Sauske could be a failure. Second, Naruto might not be able to be able to defeat such a powerful opponent. And last, bringing Kabuto back alive would be a huge hassle. But, Naruto was never known to give up, and that would not change any time soon; plus if this mission were a success not only would he be able to marry his Sakura-chan, but also he would save the village from that evil Orochimaru. He walked down the streets of Kohona deep in thought when he saw hand in hand with Kiba and she was laughing obviously at something that he had said. Her personality had changed a lot after Kiba proposed. Hinata and Kiba turned into an alley obviously to get breakfast before the gathering.

Naruto walked for another five minutes when all of a sudden something jumped on his back and grabbed him around the neck. Naruto was just about to make a counter attack when he suddenly recognized the feel of the soft skin around his neck. He turned his head and Sakura gave him a quick kiss. Sakura then let go of Naruto's neck and slid down to the ground.

"Mourning Naruto-kun how are you today?"

"I'm fine Sakura, but I have to tell you something," Naruto then pulled Sakura into an alley so they wouldn't be overheard. Naruto then told Sakura everything that Tsunade had said and also the details of the mission.

"Naruto, I won't let you hunt down Orochimaru, you say that you're doing this to save the village, but I know that you're doing it just to marry me. And as much as I would like to do that someday, I will not let you put your life on the line for me."

"I thought you might have learned from all the times I have told you that I will do anything for you. Being hokage means nothing to me anymore; I would give up the hokage spot for you… you're everything to me." Sakura was standing there silent with tears in her eyes; she knew that she could not stop him from putting his life on the line for her. Naruto put his arms around her to stop her from crying and started leading her back out or the alley so that they could make it to the gathering on time.

At the gathering

Naruto was talking to Juraiya on strategy for fighting Orochimaru and Sakura was doing the same except with Tsunade. Kakashi was leaning against a wall reading Icha Icha Paradise for about the billionth time while Gai was doing one armed push ups a little away. Finally it was time to say goodbye as the ninja started away from the village, Naruto started walking to the Hokage Building to start his duties as the other villagers scattered in other directions.

4 days later

Naruto was in his office looking through some files for a mission he was sent yesterday and he was absolutely bored. Naruto was then surprised when a bird flew his window which he realized as a raven with a letter attached to his foot. The letter said, look down. Naruto looked out of his window and saw the group of ninja that had left four days and in the middle of them was exactly who he wanted to talk to… Sauske Uchiha.

Naruto walked down the stairs to meet the group of ninjas and to talk to Sauske. When Naruto opened the door Sauske immediately reached out his hand which Naruto accepted.

"Hello hokage, I want you to meet my future wife Rin," Sasuke put an arm around a short black haired girl. "I also want you to know that I am forever in debt to this village and I am to be thrown into missions immediately."

"Good because I have a mission for you that we will discuss in my office now, I'm sure Sakura will be glad to see you." Naruto walked up with Sauske behind him up the many stairs to his office. When he opened the door Sakura was there at her desk double checking the paper work that Naruto had just completed.

"Oh my god Sauske!" Sakura got up and took Sauske in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm glad to see you to Sakura, but the hokage and I must talk business."

Naruto then cut into the conversation, "You don't have to act all cool Sauske, and you're not the only one with a cute girlfriend."

Sauske had a small grin on his face, "so you finally found out about Hinata huh?"

Sakura started walking towards Naruto, "not exactly." Sakura sat on Naruto's lap and started kissing him deeply, Sauske's mouth opened wide in disbelief as Sakura stopped. Naruto started talking, "So Sasuke I assume you will want to do anything to put Orochimaru in pain."

"He can not have enough tourture for what he did to Rin, his soul must burn in hell, his body must be ripped up a billion times by wolves."

"Wait Sasuke, what exactly did he do to Rin?"

"What didn't he do?! He took her away from hours at a time then later she would come back in tears telling me that she had been raped by some gangster. Orochimaru would take where I could see her and then stab that fucking sword through different parts of her. He would make snakes coil around her until the point where she was out cold. She is the strongest girl I've ever met for staying with me."

"Well Sasuke…" Naruto was a little lost for words after that speech. "I think I know someway, but you have to agree to come on this mission with us. As you know there is a scroll that clearly states that the hokage can't be married. Well, that poses as a big problem for me and Sakura. So, we found out that my father put a jutsu on it that would destroy the scroll if one of the sannin would be sucked into with a variation of the reaper death seal that will not kill the user. So you, me, and Sakura will train for the next month so by the end of it, we will go hunt down and kill Orochimaru. And if you don't think killing him will be enough, remember the person who reaper death seal is used on will be in endless peril for the rest of eternity."

"Naruto, you have a deal. I will assist on this mission and I know the exact whereabouts of Orochimaru at the end of the month." So it was settled Orochimaru was as good as dead.

One month later

The three ninja were standing at the gates of Kohona saying goodbye to the few people that had come at this early hour. After the goodbyes were said, the ninja started down the road, Sasuke and Naruto's bags were packed with tools while Sakura had medicines and whatever else she used for her healing. They were all very nervous because if Sasuke's info was correct then they would fight Orochimaru later today. Sasuke was hesitant to leave Rin in Kohona, but Naruto assured him that the finest ANBU would be protecting her. So the ninja continued in silence until they were within ten miles of where Orochimaru was. They sat down to eat a little snack before battle; each one of them took a solider pill from Sakura and ate as they discussed the plan.

5 minutes later

They were hiding behind a bush watching targets pacing around the campsite but now was the time to strike. Naruto threw to kunai so that they would fly about 2 inches from Orochimaru's face. Sasuke then walked out of the bushes and into the open. Orochimaru quickly spotted him and started running after him. All was going to plan; first they were going to play mind games with him. When Orochimaru was close to the bush Sakura flew out and delivered a straight kick to the face and Orochimaru went flying back about 20 feet before he hit the ground with a thud.

Orochimaru got up with a look of disgust on his face. "I will not be defeated by your cheap mind games, play time is over!" Orochimaru once again came at them at an all out sprint but once again was blinded by his anger so Naruto was able to leap out of the bush and jab a rasengan right into his gut. "Kabuto! Get your ass over here and help me!" Kabuto jumped through the air only to be met with one of Sasuke's shuriken. The clone disappeared in smoke as the real Kabuto coming through the smoke throwing mad punches at Sasuke with the chakra scalpel activated.

"Sakura run and get somewhere safe! Sasuke has Kabuto and I have Orochimaru, just get yourself to safety!" Sakura did what she was told as she saw Naruto and Orochimaru moving at amazing speeds to dodge each other's jutsu. "Hey Sasuke, I've picked up a couple things from Lee." Naruto jumped up into a tree and lifted up his pant legs. Just like Lee Naruto had training weights wrapped around his ankles, he took them off and dropped them to the ground. Instead of a small explosion from the shock off the weights falling, trees started falling from the force going the ground beneath them. Naruto then jumped from the tree and started running circles around Orochimaru probably for intimidation purposes. Sakura was getting a headache just watching Naruto run at such speeds. Wait, Sakura could see that this just wasn't for intimidation, he had made clones and they were all making hand signs. "Wind Style: Twister of Death!" A tornado started forming in the middle of the circle that the clones had made and it soon became nothing but a giant cylinder of pure circular winds, any normal ninja would be dead; but Orochimaru was no normal ninja. After watching it for a while Sakura realized that this was obviously a move that Naruto had picked up from Temari on his trip to the Sand Village, but being able to use it without the fan was almost impossible. Orochimaru soon jumped out of it with the same sword in hand that he had used to kill the third hokage.

20 minutes later

Sasuke had managed to knock Kabuto out but also he was out cold. Sakura was leaning over him applying some basic healing jutsu. Naruto and Orochimaru were staring at each other from about 20 feet away. "Naruto you fool, you should know that if I can't kill you then I will kill those dear." Orochimaru's tongue came out with the sword and before Naruto could stop him, the sword had pierced right through Sakura's back.

"You bastard!" Naruto ran after Orochimaru and clung to his shoulders. "Reaper Death Scroll Sealing!" Orochimaru was sucked into the scroll and the scroll burst into flame, Naruto stopped the ashes into the dirt and then ran over to Sakura. Sasuke had woken up and was leaning over Sakura. "Sasuke, you n-need to protect her." Naruto then fell unconscious.

When Naruto wakes up

Naruto looked around and realized that he was in Kohona hospital with a nurse looking at some papers. "W-where's Sakura?"

"Oh umm… Naruto, she was seen by Tsunade and she said that there's a pretty big chance that she ain't gonna make it."

"That isn't possible, she can't die; I won't let her!" Naruto tore out of the room as fast as he could to find Sakura's room he asked the girl at the front desk and continued on. He found Sakura's room and burst in without permission. Sakura's parents, Ino, TenTen, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Kakashi, and Tsunade were around her bed some crying and some just staring. "Tsunade how is she, is she going to be ok."

"Naruto, she has about a ten percent chance of making it, I'm so sorry."

"Wait, I got it! There is one forbidden jutsu that can save her, but I need the permission of her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, what would you think if you daughter had the powers of the Kyuubi?"

"Umm… Mr. Hokage, anything you can do to save our daughter if fine with us, just please save her!"

"As you wish," Naruto pulled up Sakura's shirt to the point where you could see her entire stomach; Naruto then did the same to himself and lay on top of her with their stomachs connecting. Naruto made a few hand and then shouted "Seal transport, share the power jutsu!" There was a huge orange flash and Naruto flew off of Sakura and into one of the walls, when the light disappeared everyone was amazed to see an exact copy of Naruto's seal on Sakura's stomach. "I gave Sakura almost half of the actual Kyuubi, so if the healing powers of the fox don't work nothing will. Plus, splitting a spirit is no easy task; this will probably shorten my life. Now, if I could ask a favor, it would be great if I could have some alone time with her; you know until she wakes up." The people filed out of the room one by and Naruto pulled up a chair next to Sakura's bed.

2 hours later

Naruto had his hand in his pocket turning around the little black box. Naruto was suddenly broken out of thought when Sakura's eyes blinked open. She tried to sit up but Naruto pushed her back down. "Sakura you need to save your strength. Plus, I have a surprise for you, lift up your shirt." Sakura lifted it up and her eyes widened when she saw the seal.

"Naruto you don't mean that you actually used that secret forbidden jutsu! I don't mind the fox but I told you that it would shorten your life by years."

"Just hold on Sakura, you actually think that after you were seconds from death that that's the only surprise I would have for you? Well, since there's only one way that we can get any closer than the seal brings us now," Naruto the box from his pocket. "Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?" Sakura's look went from sadness to surprise of happiness as she looked at the ring. It had nine diamonds that symbolized the fox that was now inside of both of them and when she at the inside of the band it had a picture of a Sakura blossom engraved into it.

"Wow Naruto, this is unexpected, but, yes of course I'll marry you." Naruto closed the box, gave Sakura a kiss, and put the ring on her finger. He got up and walked towards the door, "where are you going Naruto-kun?"

"Well, you think that I'm the only person that came to see you here, I'm just going to tell people that it's ok for them to come in." Naruto walked out, closed the door behind him, and started walking towards the waiting room. Back in the room Sakura observed the ring that Naruto had given her, Naruto must have broken the bank with this one because she had never seen a ring like this before in her life. She couldn't wait to tell Ino and TenTen. She also must tell everything to her parents, but for know she just daydreamed of what an amazing event her wedding would be.


End file.
